Encuentro furtivo El León y la Serpiente
by margrintson
Summary: Podran dos enemigos naturales unir sus almas y sus cuerpos? sera solo pasión... o tal vez amor?


Encuentro Furtivo (El León y la Serpiente)

Es un one shot con un poco de lemon (solo un poco. Cabe aclarar que los personajes NO son mios son de la Reyna J.K ROWLING.

No sabía por qué las cosas habían llegado hasta ese punto, ella lo había encontrado en una aula vacía rodeado de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y una que otra de whisky de fuego.  
>El dolor que había experimentado en la mañana, ella lo había borrado con sus labios, con su cuerpo...<p>

Era una mañana fría pues evidentemente se acercaba el invierno a Hogwarts, los primeros copos de nieve comenzaban a caer.  
>Harry como todas las tardes se dirigía a su encuentro con la chica de su vida: Ginny Weasley, últimamente la notaba distante, ausente, su besos ya no le transmitían ese calor...<br>Decidido a preguntarle qué era lo que le sucedía se dirigió al aula mas ya conocida por los dos amantes, más temprano de lo normal, seguramente no estaría ahí, como siempre... Esperándolo.  
>Cuando abrió la puerta se sintió mareado, asqueado, no podía creer lo que estaban contemplando sus ojos...<br>Era la silueta de dos cuerpos desnudos unidos bajo unas mantas profundamente dormidos.  
>Sin hacer nada salió corriendo aun con la imagen de Ginny Weasley y Blaise Zabbini torturaba su mente y su corazón...<p>

El ojiverde no había asistido a ninguna de sus clases y tampoco se había presentado en el gran comedor, ni en su sala común...  
>"Algo está pasando"-Pensó la pelirroja al no encontrar ni rastro de su novio, y entonces el pánico se apoderó de ella, porque Harry no se había presentado a su cita como todos los días? Acaso la habría visto con Zabinni?<br>Una voz la saco de sus internas preguntas.

-GINNY! Qué te pasa! Porque estas así! Tiene que ver con que Harry no este por ningún lado!

-Hermione una pregunta a la vez- intervino Ron.

-Yo... No sé... No sé dónde este Harry perdón.- y sin decir mas la pelirroja desapareció de su vista.

El no quería verla, no quería enfrentar la dura verdad, después de todo lo que habían luchado para estar juntos, ella a la primera oportunidad se acostaba con otro...  
>Estaba tirado llorando amargamente en la esquina del aula que había sido testigo de sus innumerables encuentros.<br>Había perdido la cuenta de cuanto había bebido, se sentía extremadamente mareado y ya ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie por el grado etílico que había alcanzado...

_"Me calaste hondo  
>Y ahora me dueles<br>Si todo lo que nace  
>Perece del mismo modo<br>Un momento se va  
>Y no vuelve a pasar…"<em>

El tarareaba con la mirada perdida, el dolor cada vez se apoderaba mas de todo ser

_"…Y engáñame un poco al menos  
>Di que me quieres aún más<br>Que durante todo este tiempo  
>La haz pasado fatal<br>Y que ninguno de esos idiotas  
>Te supieron hacer reír<br>Y que el único que te importa  
>Es este pobre infeliz…"<em>

Bebió de un solo trago la mitad de la última botella de whisky que le quedaba y la lanzo contra la puerta de aula.

Una chica alta, de piel blanca y suave y una cabellera larga y negra se sobresaltó al oír el impacto, sin duda alguna ese ruido provenía de la habitación que tenía sus espaldas, y sin poder reprimir la curiosidad, abrió la puerta.

Y ahí estaba el "el elegido" evidentemente en un alto grado de ebriedad, con montones de botellas a su al rededor, al verlo en esa situación sintió pena por el, se sintió conmovida olvidando todo el rencor que le tenía a aquel chico que una vez la rechazo por estar con Ginny.

-Pansy...- alcanzo a susurrar Harry en un inútil intento de levantarse.

Pansy corrió y lo ayudo a levantarse, apoyándolo contra un escritorio que se encontraba en el aula.  
>Lo miro directamente a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaba, pero que no podían ser suyos... -Potter, te sientes bien!- se llevó las manos a la boca al ver que la camisa del chico tenía una mancha roja, era sangre.<br>-Harry..- dijo ella esta vez con dolor al pronunciar su nombre -escúchame te tengo que llevar a la enfermería para que te chequen esa herida... -Seguramente se cortó con una de las miles de botella rotas en el suelo, -pensó-, un segundo no lo podía llevar a la enfermería porque él estaba borracho y si Madame Pomfrey lo veía en ese estado lo castigaría o expulsarían-  
>-Harry no te llevare a la enfermería pero necesito cerrarte esa herida...-<br>Con las manos temblorosas comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa a Harry muy consciente de que tenía un par de ojos verdes encima de ella.

-Samenti- pronuncio ella con la varita apuntado a la herida en el pecho del ojiverde.

Poco a poco la herida se fue cerrando mágicamente, mientras Harry hacia una mueca de dolor.  
>La Slytherin Paso uno de sus dedo en la recién cerrada herida,<p>

-tal vez te quede una cicatriz- dijo con voz queda -ahora me voy, no quiere causarte problemas con... Tu novia-

La Chica se disponía a salir cuando unas manos rodearon su cintura, estremeciéndose totalmente al sentir los labios del griffindoriano en su oído

-Quédate Pansy, quédate conmigo-

Ella se giró y se encontró con esa mirada que hacía que le hirviera la sangre de pasión.  
>-Ayúdame... Ayúdame a olvidarla-<p>

Y sin previo aviso unió sus labios con los de ella primero con un beso suave pero pronto paso a ser en extremo apasionado, el exploraba con su lengua la cálida boca de Pansy, que aún se debatía entre quedarse con él o salir corriendo.

-Harry espera… tu estas borracho, tu no quieres estar conmigo… por favor déjame ir, no le diré a nadie - dijo la chica en tono de súplica.

-No edstoip bodachoo, weno sdolo un poco - dijo el tratando de aparentar sobriedad – y aunque edstubieda bien, yo te deseo Pansy… Tienes que ayudadme a oldvidar….-

Y la volvió a atrapar entre sus labios. Pansy no correspondía al 100% a las caricias de Harry hasta que este descendió a su cuello mordiéndolo y succionándolo levemente… estaba perdida, ya no podía resistirse a las caricias del hombre que desde hacía meses le quitaba el aliento…  
>Pansy puso sus manos en el pecho de Harry, desabotonándole la camisa con prisa, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo, su piel.<p>

El dando traspiés la había dirigido hacia el escritorio torpemente sin dejar de besarla ni un minuto, mientras ella se deshacía de su camisa, el se concentraba en besar su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula apartando hábilmente la blusa de la Slytherin mientras una de sus manos se posaba un una des nalgas y la otra luchaba contra su falda escolar para acariciar sus torneadas piernas.  
>Se fueron deshaciendo poco a poco de sus prendas hasta quedar solo en ropa interior, Pansy ya se encontraba recostada en el escritorio con Harry encima de ella, ambos jadeaban pues su respiración era muy agitada.<p>

Harry comenzó a besar en medio de los pechos de Pansy mientras ella enredaba sus manos en sus oscuros cabellos.  
>Su brassier le estorbaba y lo arranco con fuerza logrando que ella soltara un grito de dolor que pronto fue sustituido por un gemido cuando el comenzó a pesar sus senos mordiéndolos ligeramente, sus manos seguían acariciando sus piernas hasta que se aventuró a acariciar la entrepierna de Pansy, ella soltó un gemido más sonoro al sentir los dedos de Harry en su parte más íntima y sin poder resistir más la pasión que sentía dijo entre gemidos -Hazlo... Hazlo ya Harry-<br>Sin más que hacer el ojiverde se deshizo de todas sus prendas y se adentró en Pansy, primero con movimiento suaves para después entregarse a una pasión desenfrenada, después de ambos haber llegado al clímax se miraron fijamente a los ojos y en ambos había pasión extrema...

_"…Y una vez fue todo  
>Lo que necesite<br>Tocar tu piel  
>Me eleva<br>Me enloquece…"_

No quería soltarla, en sus brazos había encontrado el alivio a todas sus penas, tras el efusivo acto ya casi se le bajaba la borrachera y no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho…. No por venganza sino porque de verdad había deseado estar con Pansy Parkinson, la contemplo mientras ella dormía recostada en su pecho durante minutos o tal vez horas, grabando cada centímetro de su piel, deseando no olvidar nunca el placer que le había hecho sentir, la abrazo fuertemente rendido ante el cansancio, cerrando sus ojos uniendo sus dedos, siendo solo la noche testigo de aquel encuentro...  
>O eso creían...<p>

Unos ojos marrones los contemplaban desde la entrada de la habitación con odio, sin duda alguna le habia dado una cucharada de su propio chocolate….

Espero les haya gustado mi primer one shot Pansy y Harry aunque sean una pareja antinatural siempre me gustaron… en fin espero les haya gustado y GRACIAS por leer!

° R ° E ° V ° I ° E ° W ° S ° ¡¿?¡


End file.
